kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Nezuko Kamado
Nezuko is Tanjirou's younger sister. She was turned into a Demon by Muzan Kibutsuji. Appearance Nezuko has long black hair which she tied into a bun as a human but wears it loose as a demon with several small white ribbons. She also has bright pink eyes which were initially dark red when she was a human. She carries around a piece of bamboo in her mouth. She wears a pink kimono with a star pattern and red and white checkered obi with a black haori. As a demon, she can change the size of her body. Personality Nezuko's original personality as a human was of a kind and caring girl, who thought of others before herself much like her older brother Tanjirou. As a demon, Nezuko seems to have forgotten a good portion of her memories as a human aside of those related to her family. She is still very caring and protective towards other humans who she sees as members of her family due to Urokodaki's influence while she was asleep for two years. History Synopsis Final Selection Arc First Mission Arc Asakusa Arc Drum House Arc Natagumo Mountain Arc Functional Recovery Training Arc Demon Train Arc Red Light District Arc Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities Ability to Change her Body Size: '''Ever since Nezuko was turned into a Demon, she can change the size of her body at will. '''Enhanced Strength: Nezuko can fight and defend herself from Demon attacks, and she occasionally uses her legs to kick open doors. Regeneration: Nezuko possesses a tremendous regeneration ability that able to restore severed limbs within seconds. The true nature of this ability is solidifying her blood from her severed body parts that she could manipulate at will Rage Empowerment: When Nezuko is under the dire situation, she could transform into a berserk-like state, with vines tattoos circling her body, her veins popping out and a single horn protruding from her right forehead side. This form enhances Nezuko fighting ability, at the cost of her becoming more demon-like, including the need to feed on humans blood. So far, the only way she could revert back to normal is to have someone (in her case, Tanjirou) sing her a lullaby. Sunlight Immunity: For some reason, Nezuko obtain a body which could not burn under sunlight, unlike most demons. Nezuko anime design.png|Anime Nezuko manga.png|Manga * Nezuko anime design.png|Anime Nezuko manga.png|Manga Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 40, Page 13 - Nezuko causes her blood to ignite with hot flames instantly. Trivia *Kamado, without the second kanji (竈, かまど) is a traditional Japanese wood or charcoal-fueled cook stove/furnace. *Do, the second kanji of her family name, (門, ど) means door. *Nezu (禰豆, ねず) is part of the word Gonezu (五禰豆, ごねず), which is the name of a flower, the Japanese Snowball. *Ko (子, こ) is a common Japanese name suffix for girls. It also means child. Quotes Nezuko anime design.png|Anime Nezuko manga.png|Manga Navigation Nezuko anime design.png|Anime Nezuko manga.png|Manga Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Protagonists Category:Kamado Family